Love Is Emptiness
by Half Eclipse
Summary: Saat cinta berbalas perasaan serupa, tetapi kasta menjadi penjeda, cinta hanya akan menjadi kekosongan belaka. NejiHina.


"Hinata, saat ini usiamu menginjak 20 tahun. Kau mengerti maksud ayah, bukan?"

Seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata terdiam saat sang ayah bertanya. Ia menatap pria paruh baya yang seakan menuntut jawaban secepat mungkin. Ternyata inilah alasan mengapa ia dipanggil selarut malam ini.

"Apa ini menyangkut tradisi klan Hyuuga, Ayah?" tanya Hinata waswas.

"Benar, seorang gadis dalam klan Hyuuga diharuskan memiliki pendamping saat usia mereka 20 tahun."

Hiashi menghela napas, "Laki-laki itu tentu harus memenuhi syarat," lanjutnya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Menemukan pria yang tepat? Ia tidak yakin dengan semua ini. Hanya saja, ia merasakan cinta tumbuh di hatinya kala menyangkut seseorang yang selama ini ia dambakan.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki calon?"

Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Ia meremas-remas kedua tangan yang bertaut, pandangannya menunduk.

"Siapa dia?"

Hiashi menyerang dengan satu pertanyaan.

"…."

"…."

Hinata kian menundukkan kepala.

"…."

"…."

"Be-belum ada, ayah," pasrah Hinata.

"…."

Malam yang sepi di kediaman Hyuuga ini menambah suasana mencekam yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut indigo itu. Hyuuga Hinata merasa tidak kuat menatap tatapan tajam sang ayah yang ditujukan kepadanya. Apakah ia salah? Bukankah ia mengatakan belum ada calon? Mengapa seolah ayahnya tidak percaya?

"Kemarin malam, ayah melihatmu, duduk di taman kota ..."

Hinata terkesiap. Cekatan napasnya jelas terdengar di telinga Hiashi.

"... berdua dengan Neji," lanjut Hiashi.

Hinata mulai merasakan matanya memanas, tetapi memilih bertahan dalam geming.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

Titik air mulai tersaturasi di pelupuk sang gadis. Rona merah merambat pertanda pertahanan yang nyaris runtuh. Hinata tahu, ini adalah akhir dari kebohongannya.

"Hinata, kau mengerti batasanmu?" tanya Hiashi dengan suara tegas.

Hinata terisak, isakannya tergugu. Dadanya terasa sakit mematri rintihan di relungnya.

"Kau tahu siapa itu Neji?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu artinya?"

Kembali anggukan Hiashi terima.

"Bagus."

Hiashi bersedekap, ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hinata sebelum suara lirih sang anak membuatnya terdiam.

"Hi-Hinata mencintai Neji- _nii_ , Ayah."

"…."

"Hinata mencintainya," isak Hinata sendu.

"Kau hanya boleh menikahi laki-laki yang sederajat. Ayah sudah memiliki calon untukmu, bersiaplah untuk menemuinya besok," pangkas Hiashi tegas.

Lantas pria itu berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata dalam tangisannya. Tenggelam dalam getaran bahunya dan rambut panjang yang menjuntai saat ia terduduk.

Sekarang gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis. Hiashi mulai mengatur emosinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Hiashi merasa harus mencarikan pria yang tepat untuk putri sulungnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata ametisnya tengah menguping pembicaraan di balik pintu ruangan. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal kuat. Hanya sebab statusnya, ia bahkan telah ditolak oleh Hiashi bahkan sebelum ia menemui pria tua itu untuk melamar Hinata.

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda 21 tahun itu adalah cinta pertama Hinata. Pun Neji yang lambat laun menumbuhkan rasa pada sang sepupu. Melupakan sejenak strata kehidupan yang terpisahkan jurang dalam, keduanya tenggelam dalam euforia cinta. Kasih dan sayang terlanjur mereka satukan, bahagia dalam perasaan yang saling berbalas. Sampai tamparan realita menyentak keduanya.

Neji perlahan mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Ia tersadar. Sepertinya Hiashi akan keluar beberapa detik lagi. Dengan cepat, Neji berlari tanpa suara menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Setelah Neji menghilang, pintu kayu itu terbuka. Hiashi berhenti di ambang, melirik putrinya yang masih dalam menangis.

"Jangan buat kepercayaanku runtuh untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hiashi melangkahkan kakinya lalu menutup pintu.

"Neji- _nii ..._ "

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Original idea:

 **ForgetMeNot09**

Written by:

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

* * *

 **Love is Emptiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang segar ini tidak membuat seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata merasa lebih baik dari beban pikirannya. Gadis itu termenung menatap keluar jendela kamar. Mata lavendernya dengan tatapan kosong menatap sepasang ekor burung merpati yang hinggap di ranting pohon sebelah rumahnya.

Sepasang merpati yang saling berdekatan dan saling membagi sayang. Burung merpati, adalah lambang kesetiaan. Sebab menurut penelitian, merpati hanya memiliki 1 pasangan selama hidupnya.

 _Tok_ _._ _.._ _tok_ _._ _.._ _tok_ _._ _…_

Hinata terkejut saat mendapati sosok pujaan hatinya menampakkan diri di luar sana. Neji mengetuk pelan kaca jendela kamar Hinata membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Tidak diduga, Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Hinata beranjak dari ranjang. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya agar bisa berbicara dengan Neji. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu walaupun hanya berpisah beberapa hari saja.

"Ayo kita keluar."

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Hinata yang tadinya seakan tidak memiliki semangat hidup telah berubah menjadi Hinata yang selalu tersenyum setelah bertemu dengan Neji. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan santai menikmati indahnya pagi hari kota Yokohama. Berjalan beriringan seperti ini sungguh membuat Hinata merasakan sedikit kebahagiaannya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Neji berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian malam kemarin.

"Bukan apa-apa, _hehehe_ _,"_ jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi langkanya membuat Neji gemas sendiri.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Neji tersenyum ketika mengetahui Hinata selalu tersenyum dalam perjalanan. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah mengembalikan keceriaan Hinata. Namun Neji tidak akan sanggup jika pria yang menjadi pasangan hidup Hinata bukanlah dirinya.

Sehari mereka lalui dengan penuh canda tawa. Sempat terpikirkan oleh Hinata untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Namun ia sadar, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan suasana bahagia yang susah payah dibangun.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari Sabtu ini. Hinata dan Neji sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk membuat momen kebersamaan yang susah untuk dilupakan. Neji juga berjanji bahwa ia akan memastikan Hinata pulang dalam keadaan tersenyum sebelum malam menjemput. Mengapa? Karena malam nanti adalah waktu ketika Hinata akan dipertemukan dengan calon yang dipilih oleh Hiashi.

Waktu berjam-jam telah mereka habiskan bersama. Mulai dari mendatangi taman hiburan, membeli es krim, makan di sebuah kafe, dan mengunjungi tempat menarik lainnya. Hingga sore hari tiba, Neji dan Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di pinggir kolam taman kota. Inilah saat di mana Hinata memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada Neji.

Hinata mulai bercerita. Ia terkejut mendapati Neji yang tampak biasa. Neji memperlihatkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengan ayahmu, Hinata," ujar Neji menjawab keheranan Hinata.

"…."

"…."

Suasana mereka mendadak hening beberapa menit sebelum Hinata memutuskan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku akan menolak perjodohan ini jika kau bersedia menikahiku, Neji- _nii_."

Neji membulatkan matanya karena terkejut mendengar penuturan Hinata yang terdengar akan menimbulkan masalah yang cukup besar. Apalagi Hinata adalah pewaris pimpinan klan yang sangat diharapkan dapat melanjutkan kejayaan klan Hyuuga di bidang perternakan dan perkebunan.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkanku, Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh memandang Neji. Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata serupa dengan Neji ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu, Neji- _nii_?"

Sekali lagi Neji dengan terpaksa menunjukkan senyuman. Hati Hinata sedikit merasa nyeri saat melihat Neji yang sepertinya telah memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat kontras dengan keinginan hati kecilnya.

"Kau ... terimalah perjodohan itu," kata Neji tanpa menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata terkejut.

"Kau bercanda, Neji- _nii_?"

"Aku serius dengan kata-kataku."

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri di hadapan Neji. Neji yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata di depannya langsung membuang muka ke samping. Neji membuang muka karena tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Hinata kali ini.

"Jika kau jujur akan kata-katamu, aku ingin agar kau menatap mataku sekarang juga dan ulangi ucapanmu tadi!"

"…."

Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat Hinata memberinya tantangan yang berat. Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Hinata tersenyum lega. Ya, gadis indigo itu tahu. Tahu bahwa Neji hanya bercanda dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Terimalah perjodohanmu dan lupakan aku, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Terkejut, kecewa, sakit, sedih, dan segala emosi lainnya dapat Hinata rasakan tengah bercampur aduk menyelimuti perasaannya. Apalagi saat mendapati Neji yang mengatakan hal barusan dengan wajah yang sangat serius menatap mata bulannya.

"Kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersamanya. Hidupmu akan diperhatikan dan dia akan selalu membuatmu merasa nyaman. Aku mengenal pria yang akan dijadikan tunanganmu, Hinata. Dia adalah sosok yang tidak bisa aku jadikan saingan untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau harusnya bersyukur ..."

 _Plak_!

Neji hanya bisa terdiam saat Hinata menamparnya dengan cukup keras. Hinata tidak peduli saat dia dan Neji menjadi titik perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar. Hati Hinata merasa kalut. Dengan perasaan kecewa, ia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Neji seorang diri.

"…."

Neji hanya diam. Ingin rasanya ia menahan kepergian Hinata tetapi ia tak punya daya. Ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata membencinya. Tidak ada harapan lagi yang tersisa. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

* * *

 **Love Is Emptiness**

* * *

Malam ini Hyuuga Neji sedang merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Jika diingat-ingat, sekarang adalah malam Minggu. Malam di mana kota akan sangat ramai dipenuhi pasangan kekasih maupun pasangan suami-istri, bahkan bagi sebuah keluarga kecil.

" _Terimalah perjodohanmu dan lupakan aku, Hyuuga Hinata!"_

Lagi-lagi bayangan akan ucapannya tadi siang kembali teringat. Ucapan yang menurutnya sendiri sangat egois sehingga bisa dikatakan sebagai ucapan yang sangat bodoh. Neji mengakui kebodohannya. Melepas seseorang yang ia cintai ke tangan orang lain.

" _Kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersamanya. Hidupmu akan diperhatikan dan dia akan selalu membuatmu merasa nyaman. Aku mengenal pria yang akan dijadikan tunanganmu, Hinata. Dia adalah sosok yang tidak bisa aku jadikan_ _saingan_ _untuk mendapatkanmu."_

Neji mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ia letakkan di atas wajah untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Ironis sekali hidupnya. Berbohong hanya untuk melepaskan Hinata. Terkadang berbohong akan dijadikan sebagai jalan untuk keluar dari masalah.

Masalah?

Neji teringat akan pertemuan tidak disengajanya dengan ayah Hinata setelah Neji kabur dari kegiatan mengupingnya.

 **...**

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Hiashi mendekati pintu, Neji dengan langkah tidak terdengarnya berusaha kabur dari sana. Ia berbelok di persimpangan koridor dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar rumah.

"Neji- _san_?"

Neji terdiam di tempat saat ia telah menginjakkan lantai dasar. Ia terdiam karena sebuah suara laki-laki memanggil namanya. Neji menoleh ke asal suara. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menyadari keberadaan salah seorang pelayan rumah utama. Pelayan laki-laki itu sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di meja dekat pintu keluar.

"Shizuka- _san_?" tanya Neji dengan waswas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu?"

"Itu .…"

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. Neji membelalakkan matanya sedangkan Shizuka langsung berdiri membungkuk hormat.

"Neji?" gumam Hiashi.

Seketika itu Hiashi merasa curiga. Kenapa pemuda itu ada di rumahnya. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan Neji. Neji meneguk liurnya sendiri. Sepertinya akan terjadi sebuah masalah.

"Neji, kau ikut aku ke ruang tamu. Ada yang akan kubicarakan. Shizuka, sampaikan kepada pelayan di dapur untuk mengantarkan 2 cangkir teh hangat sekarang."

Shizuka mengangguk paham. Hiashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tamu sedangkan Neji mau tidak mau mengikuti Hiashi dari belakang.

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di sofa yang saling berhadapan. Tidak lama setelah itu 2 cangkir teh dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan wanita. Neji tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada pelayan itu sedangkan Hiashi hanya diam saja.

"Aku akan langsung saja," kata Hiashi membuka obrolan.

Neji kembali gelisah saat Hiashi mengatakan 4 kata tadi. Setiap momennya di sini ia rasakan bagaikan berbicara dengan malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawanya kapan saja atas izin Sang Pencipta.

"Kau mendengar semuanya, bukan?"

Neji membulatkan matanya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. Orang seperti Hiashi akan langsung menyadarinya saat mendapati keberadaan Neji di dekat tangga menuju lantai 2 di mana ruangan tempat Hiashi dan Hinata saat itu berada.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Hiashi- _sama_. Saya mendengar semuanya."

Neji kembali terkejut saat melihat Hiashi yang tidak menunjukkan kemarahannya. Hiashi meminum tehnya dan kembali menatap Neji.

"Aku punya permintaan kepadamu sebagai ayahnya Hinata," kata Hiashi.

"Apa itu, Hiashi- _sama_?"

"Kau tahu tradisi Hyuuga, bukan?" tanya Hiashi.

"Saya tahu, Hiashi- _sama_. Setiap anggota keluarga utama harus memiliki pasangan yang sederajat," jawab Neji.

"Apa kau menyadari perbedaanmu dengan Hinata?"

"…."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ya, saya menyadari perbedaan di antara kami berdua, Hiashi- _sama_."

"Jika kau tahu dengan tradisi kita, aku tidak perlu lagi menyuruhmu untuk melupakan Hinata. Aku akan menjodohkan Hinata dengan putra sahabatku semasa sekolah dulu. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pengusaha muda dari perusahaan Namikaze Media yang bergerak di bidang pertelevisian dan perbukuan. Ia akan menjadi calon suami yang tepat untuk Hinata. Ia juga teman kecil Hinata."

Hiashi menceritakan bagaimana sosok calon tunangan Hinata di matanya. Mendengar semua ini membuat Neji menyadari akan kekurangannya. Di masa sekarang, sebuah hubungan tidak akan harmonis jika hanya mengandalkan cinta. Bahkan masalah 'uang' juga turut andil menentukan keharmonisan.

"Jika kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Hinata, inilah yang terbaik untuk Hinata."

 **...**

Tiba-tiba saja Neji tersentak dari alam mimpinya. Pemuda berambut cokelat ini mengambil posisi duduk. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia terawang gelap kamarnya yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Rasanya bagaikan kau memutar badanmu berulang kali dan merasakan pusing yang begitu berat setelahnya.

"Sepertinya aku telalu tertekan jika terus memikirkan Hinata," gumam Neji lalu mencoba berdiri.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia terhempas kembali ke ranjang.

" _Ugh_ _._ …"

* * *

 **Love Is Emptiness**

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah 2 minggu lamanya Hinata mengenali sosok Naruto. Sekarang, gadis itu tengah melakukan _fitting_ gaun pernikahannya yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi.

Hinata tidak pergi seorang diri. Ia ditemani calon suaminya yang juga sedang melakukan _fitting_ jas pernikahannya. Mereka berdua memilih menggunakan nuansa putih yang melambangkan arti suci.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , apakah sudah pas?" tanya seorang pelayan toko gaun menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

" _Ah_ iya sudah, terima kasih," jawab Hinata lalu si pelayan toko tersenyum dan pamit untuk memberikan waktu kepada Hinata mengecek setiap lekuk gaun putihnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Hinata."

Hinata tersentak mendengar sebuah pujian keluar dari mulut seorang yang sangat ia kenali. Hinata menoleh ke belakang saat mendapati pantulan wujud calon suaminya di cermin.

"Naruto- _kun_?" gumam Hinata.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum mengagumi keanggunan calon istrinya. Hinata juga memperlihatkan semburat merah dikarenakan ikut terpesona dengan sosok Naruto.

"Kau tersipu ya? Lucunya," kata Naruto membuat Hinata membuang muka.

Hinata menyendu. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat ia menyadari bahwa ia melupakan sosok Neji untuk beberapa menit tadi. Naruto yang tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Hinata dikarenakan Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pun menjadi penasaran. Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dan mencoba membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut saat mendapati kesedihan di raut muka Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata berusaha berbohong.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Naruto hanya diam. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu Hinata. Terdapat perasaan kecewa di lubuk hati pemuda pirang ini. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar setelah ini. Aku akan menunggumu di luar," pamit Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh dari Hinata.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan. Ia tutup pintu itu rapat-rapat dengan perasaan kalut. Ia terdiam di ambang pintu setelah pintu tertutup sepenuhnya. Naruto sandarkan punggungnya di pintu tersebut.

"Hyuuga Neji," gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto sangat berharap bahwa ia bisa membuat Hinata mencintainya dan melupakan sosok pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai saingan dalam mendapatkan hati Hinata.

* * *

 **Love Is Emptiness**

* * *

Di lain sisi di waktu yang sama seseorang tengah berbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang. Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji, pemuda berambut cokelat yang kini telah jatuh sakit. Sakit mendatanginya karena begitu banyak memikirkan sosok seorang gadis cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya sehingga membuat Neji menjadi tertekan.

Di samping Neji yang sedang terbaring lemah sambil memejamkan mata itu ada seorang laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Hizashi, sang ayah. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah parah. Hizashi juga sudah berulang kali mengajak Neji untuk berobat ke dokter. Namun Neji menolak dikarenakan tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi ayahnya.

"Neji, ayolah kita pergi ke dokter. Kau tidak akan membebaniku. Justru aku semakin khawatir dengan keadaanmu," kata Hizashi kembali mengajak Neji untuk berobat.

"Tidak perlu, Ayah. Aku hanya membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang," jawab Neji lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"Siapa dia? Apakah Hinata- _sama_?"

"…."

Neji hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Hizashi mengerti tanpa harus mendengar jawaban Neji. Maksud terselubung dari bungkamnya Neji adalah benar bahwa Neji menginginkan kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya.

"Neji, aku ingin bertanya," kata Hizashi menginterupsi keheningan.

"Apa itu, Ayah?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkan Hinata- _sama_? Apa kau tidak mengerti keadaannya? Kau dan dia tidak akan pernah bersatu karena tradisi klan. Hinata- _sama_ juga telah dijodohkan dengan pengusaha sekelas Namikaze oleh Hiashi- _sama_. Mengertilah, Nak. Masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa kau dapatkan."

Hizashi berkata dengan panjang lebar untuk mencerahkan pikiran putranya. Ia hanya menginginkan agar putranya menerima kebenaran dari sebuah kenyataan yang mereka lihat. Perasaan memanglah manusiawi, tetapi kekejaman bernama tradisi lebih mutlak.

"Ayah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik," ujar Neji lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"…."

"Aku tulus mencintai Hinata. Aku tahu kami berbeda kasta, bahkan aku sangat mengerti dengan perbedaan itu. Aku mencintainya selayaknya aku ingin menikahinya. Bahkan aku sangat berharap bahwa aku tidak terlahir dalam klan yang mengekang kehidupanku ini untuk memiliki Hinata. Kenapa kami terlahir dalam klan yang sama? Kenapa ada perbedaan kasta dalam klan Hyuuga? Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua itu. Yang aku mengerti hanyalah perasaanku terhadap Hinata. Aku harap, apa yang aku katakan tadi dapat mewakili perasaanku yang sebenarnya agar kau paham, Ayah," kata Neji dengan penuh keyakinan dan sebulir bening air mata mengalir jatuh.

"…."

Hizashi hanya bisa terdiam hanyut dalam memahami perasaan putra semata wayangnya. Pria paruh baya yang merupakan kembaran Hyuuga Hiashi ini hanya bisa diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ini juga salahnya. Salah dikarenakan termasuk ke dalam klan Hyuuga yang sangat tidak diharapkan putranya.

Hizashi mendapati sebuah ponsel pintar di meja kecil di samping ranjang putranya. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya. Hizashi pun meraih ponsel tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Neji.

"Permisi sebentar," kata Hizashi lalu menutup pintu kamar Neji.

Saat pintu sudah tertutup sepenuhnya, Hizashi langsung mengaktifkan ponsel tersebut. Membuka aplikasi kontak nomor dan mencari nama Hyuuga Hinata pada daftar kontak. Hizashi sempat bingung dikarenakan tidak menemukan nama Hinata. Namun ia sempat menemukan sebuah nama yang terdengar sangat romantis.

"Mungkin ini adalah Hinata- _sama_ ," gumam Hizashi lalu memulai panggilan.

* * *

 **Love Is Emptiness**

* * *

Di sebuah kafe yang berada di pusat kota Konoha, sepasang manusia tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Obrolan didominasi oleh sosok Naruto yang tidak pernah diam. Hinata akui bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang lebih hangat dibanding Neji yang lebih pasif dalam sebuah obrolan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan buru-buru agar ia berhenti memuji sosok pemuda di depannya.

"Hinata, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Naruto saat tiba-tiba saja Hinata tidak merespon pembicaraan.

" _Ah_ maaf, Naruto- _san_ ," jawab Hinata membuat Naruto kesal.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan agar kau memanggilku 'Naruto- _kun'_?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat gadis di depannya ini. Naruto tertawa kecil lalu menarik pelan hidung kecil milik Hinata. Hinata mengerang pelan. Naruto kembali tertawa membuat Hinata jadi kesal sendiri.

" _Mou_ _._ …"

Naruto menyudahi tawanya saat melihat Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang terkesan imut. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia menentuh dan mengenggam tangan mungil yang berada di atas meja itu. Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya agar bisa meraih tangan milik Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menarik tangannya karena mendengar dering ponsel yang ia letakkan di dalam tas kecilnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto kembali menarik tangan cepat-cepat sebelum Hinata menyadari niatnya.

"Neji- _kun_?" batin Hinata saat melihat nama Neji tertera di ponselnya.

Hinata langsung tersenyum memunculkan kecurigaan Naruto. Gadis berambut indigo ini sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar dari sosok laki-laki yang ia sukai. Hinata sangat ingin menanyakan kabar keadaan pemuda itu. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia sakit? Di manakah dia sekarang? Dan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apa aku boleh ke toilet sebentar? Ada panggilan dari ayah yang harus segera aku angkat," pinta Hinata.

"Ayahmu? Kenapa tidak diangkat di sini saja?"

"Ini sangat penting, Naruto- _kun_."

"Bahkan aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya?"

"…."

Hinata terdiam. Sepertinya ia telah membuat Naruto merasa curiga. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah kecewa di dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Sepertinya ia sudah membuat Hinata merasa terkekang. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata merasa terkekang jika bersamanya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ke toilet, Hinata," kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju toilet perempuan. Saat sudah berada di dalam toilet perempuan, Hinata mendapati tidak ada satu pun orang. Hinata tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang terpenting ia bisa menjawab panggilan telepon dari orang yang sangat ia khawatirkan.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Neji- _nii_?"

"Hinata- _sama_ , ini aku, Hizashi."

Hinata mendengar suara yang ia kenali. Namun bukan suaranya Neji. Lebih tepatnya suara ayahnya Neji, paman Hizashi. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wastafel.

"Paman, ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan Neji- _nii_?"

"Hinata- _sama,_ dengarkan aku. Keadaan Neji sekarang .…"

 _Brak!_

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu dibuka secara paksa. Bahkan Hinata belum mendengar sesuatu dari Hizashi mengenai keadaan Neji. Hinata membulatkan matanya saat mendapati sosok Naruto di ambang pintu. Tidak diragukan lagi. Kemarahan terlihat jelas pada raut muka Naruto.

"Kukira apa, ternyata aku mendengar nama Neji dalam pembicaraanmu, Hinata," kata Naruto lalu mendekati gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto- _kun_? Ini toilet wanita. Kau tidak boleh ..."

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Naruto memotong pembicaraan Hinata lalu merebut ponsel Hinata dan membuang ponsel tersebut ke dalam wastafel.

"Naruto- _kun_!" teriak Hinata saat mendapati Naruto menyalakan keran air sehingga air tersebut membasahi ponsel Hinata.

Tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan telah mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, Naruto buru-buru menarik Hinata keluar dari toilet. Naruto terus menyeret Hinata hingga menuju kasir.

"Ini bayaran untuk makan siang kami dan juga kekacauan yang telah kami buat. Maaf atas kesalahan kami yang sebesar-besarnya," kata Naruto lalu menyerahkan lembaran uang yang terbilang melebihi bayaran atas makanan dan kekacauan yang telah mereka buat.

Hinata hanya bisa menangisi kesalahannya. Mendapati Hinata yang menangis membuat Naruto tidak kuasa melanjutkan perbuatannya. Ia masih memiliki hati saat melihat Hinata begitu merasa tersakiti. Naruto pun melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu beralih menggendong Hinata secara _bridal style_. Naruto membawa Hinata memasuki mobil.

"Bahkan aku tidak suka melakukan hal yang menyakitimu di saat kau membuat aku kecewa, Hinata," gumam Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata walaupun samar-samar.

* * *

 **Love Is Emptiness**

* * *

"Hinata- _sama,_ dengarkan aku. Keadaan Neji sekarang begitu parah. Kau harus segera menjenguknya, Hinata- _sama._ Ia tidak akan mau ke rumah sakit sebelum kau melihat keadaannya."

Hizashi mendengar suara panggilan terputus. Dia langsung menghentikan ocehannya. Kenapa ia menutup panggilannya?

"Jangan-jangan Hinata- _sama_ sedang berusaha menjauhi Neji?" gumam Hizashi.

Neji yang tadi mendengar suara ayahnya menyebut nama 'Hinata' langsung membuka matanya. Pemuda bermata sewarna lavender ini mengambil posisi duduk. Ia menoleh ke pintu kamar lalu berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Saat sudah berdiri dengan sulitnya, Neji melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu. Namun saat baru saja menginjakkan langkah yang ketiga, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya oleng lalu terjatuh ke lantai.

" _Ugh_ _._ …"

Hizashi yang mendengar suara dari dalam sana langsung membuka kembali pintu kamar Neji. Alangkah terkejutnya Hizashi saat menemukan putra semata wayangnya terbaring di atas lantai keramik yang dingin. Ia juga mendapati bahwa putranya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Neji!"

* * *

 **Love Is Emptiness**

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga akhirnya telah tiba. Hari ini adalah hari di mana Naruto dan Hinata akan mengikat janji suci mereka di hadapan Tuhan dan para tamu undangan. Lokasi pernikahan mereka diambil di salah satu gereja besar di kota Konoha.

Di atas altar terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirangnya berpakaian _tuxedo_ putih lengkap dan rapi. Mungkin pernikahannya ini akan membuat puluhan perempuan mendadak patah hati setelah mengetahui Naruto akan segera menyandang status suami orang. Naruto tidak hanya seorang diri berdiri di atas altar. Di hadapannya, ada seorang pendeta yang akan memimpin jalannya pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dengan perasaan yang gugup mencoba percaya diri di hari yang begitu spesial ini. Ia telah berjanji dengan dirinya bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai Hinata, setia pada gadis itu, dan mendampinginya hingga maut memisahkan.

 **...**

Di lain sisi, sosok Hyuuga Neji terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang menempel pergelangan tangannya. Ia terbaring lemah di atas ranjang di sebuah kamar inap rumah sakit. Di sampingnya ada sosok sang ayah yang selalu menemaninya menggantikan peran ibu yang kosong. Hizashi tersenyum, akhirnya sang putra sudah sadarkan diri setelah beberapa hari pingsan.

"Ayah, aku sangat ingin menghadiri pernikahan Hinata," ujar Neji dengan suara lemah.

"Tidak boleh, Neji. Kau harus beristirahat di sini. Rumah sakit adalah pilihan yang tepat agar kau kembali sehat dan .…"

"Dan melihat keluarga baru Hinata? Tentu saja," lanjut Neji tersenyum memotong ucapan berat hati sang ayah.

"…."

"Aku berharap keluarga mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak sabar mendengar Hinata mendapatkan momongan dan melihat seperti apa keponakanku nanti. Aku harap anaknya nanti sangat mirip seperti Hinata," kata Neji yang sedikit pun tidak disanggah oleh Hizashi.

"Ya, suatu saat kau pasti akan melihatnya, Neji," kata Hizashi merespon pembicaraan anaknya.

 **...**

Kembali ke acara pernikahan, sekarang sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang. Pintu besar gereja baru saja dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Hyuuga Hinata dalam balutan gaun putih yang mewah dan anggun. Naruto tersenyum mengamati sosok yang sebentar lagi resmi akan menjadi istrinya.

"Lihatlah, sosok mempelai wanitanya begitu memesona," bisik beberapa tamu undangan.

Hinata yang didampingi sang ayah berjalan beriringan menuju altar.

"Sudah aku putuskan," batin Hinata selama ia berjalan pelan menuju altar.

"Aku akan berbohong dengan perasaanku sendiri sebelum aku benar-benar melupakanmu, Neji- _nii_. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubunganku ini dengan Naruto- _kun_. Maafkan aku yang lebih memilih mematuhi tradisi klan daripada perasaan kita. Menurutku, perjodohan ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Naruto- _kun_ begitu baik dan tulus kepadaku. Maaf," batin Hinata yang tanpa sadar menimbulkan deraian air mata.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Berharap agar orang-orang melihatnya sedang menangis bahagia, bukannya menangis karena tersakiti. Berbohong demi menjadikan semuanya berjalan lancar tidaklah buruk. Naruto juga melihat Hinata sebagai seseorang yang sedang menangis bahagia. Kebohongan Hinata berbuah manis.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata di saat ia sudah berada di depan altar. Naruto membantu gadisnya agar bisa menaiki altar yang posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi. Sang ayah, Hiashi, tersenyum bangga melihat putri sulungnya telah dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri seorang Namikaze.

 **...**

Hizashi menatap keluar jendela sambil bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Bagaimana dengan prosesi pernikahan Hinata dengan Naruto. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menyentuh permukaan licin kaca jendela.

"Suatu saat Neji juga akan menemukan kebahagiaannya," batin Hizashi.

"A-Ayah," panggil Neji lemah menahan sakit membuat Hizashi menoleh dengan panik.

"Neji?!" teriak Hizashi mendapati keadaan putranya kian kritis.

Hizashi dengan buru-buru memencet tombol darurat pada dinding di atas ranjang. Berulang-ulang kali dilakukan oleh Hizashi dikarenakan panik. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian seorang dokter bersama seorang perawat datang memasuki ruang inap.

"Tolong putraku, Dok. Keadaannya mendadak kritis."

Sang dokter mengangguk paham. Pihak rumah sakit langsung bergegas melakukan pengecekan. Setelah mereka mengetahui apa yang salah, mereka dengan cepat dan teliti memulai pekerjaan mereka. Mereka menemukan bahwa detak jantung Neji semakin melemah. Hizashi hanya bisa berharap cemas di saat ia didorong oleh perawat untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tolong selamatkan putraku!"

* * *

 **Love Is Emptiness**

* * *

Semua hadirin yang datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata bertepuk tangan setelah mereka saling mengucapkan janji suci. Mereka berdua tersenyum saling berhadapan. Berikutnya adalah momen di mana mereka berciuman.

Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya momen yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini datang juga. Sedari dulu ia sangat ingin mengecup bibir tipis Hinata. Hanya saja niatnya ini selalu terhalang dikarenakan Hinata selalu memikirkan pria lain.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya sedangkan Hinata hanya memejamkan mata. Menanti kedatangan bibir Naruto menyentuh permukaan lembut bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Neji- _nii_ ," batin Hinata.

Pasang bibir mereka bertemu, memasrahkan sebuah cinta untuk hancur dan membangun cinta yang lain untuk terpaksa tumbuh.

 **...**

 _Teeeeet_ _._ …

Hizashi terdiam melihat hasil yang ditampilkan layar monitor EKG. Tungkainya mendadak lemas saat mengetahui bahwa nyawa putranya tidak bias diselamatkan. Paramedis yang bekerja hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Kedua mata Neji menutup tepat saat cintanya melebur dalam kefanaan.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
